Nymphomaniac Fantasia
by MegaPenguin
Summary: Says it all in the title, but read and see. I hope you like it. I promise I didn't mean to make it kinda sound Shakespeare, well it doesn't really but- read and see. Inspired by Nymphomaniac Fantasia by Nightwish.


The scent of a woman is not mine. She is pure, she is one with my own body, her hair is that of a golden mane, a gift from angels, her body is carved from the finest of god's own wax; a finer gift from the gods is to be denied love by me? Another woman? To harbour feelings for another woman is wrong? To love someone, who simply wants to be loved, is wrong? Dirty? Good sir, I believe you to be wrong. The scent of a woman is not mine- The scent of a woman which brings me joy, a scent of a woman which brings me love.

Welcome home darling, did you miss me? The simple love which brings two people happiness also brings loss- work, why? Why does work take me away from the woman I so cherish, why does work have to come between two such great loves, cause argument, betrayal and greed. Upon her arrival home, I cannot help but greet her with a loving kiss and a strong embrace, an embrace which I never want to let go from, her smile is bright; I can't help but smile back. I have missed her, she pulls me closer, and I close my eyes feeling her hands on my waist. Mmm, her touch melts me even through fabric. The grasp of her hand is tight, tighter than the god's hold on the church, her hand leads me away from our meeting point, I know what is coming, I can sense my golden beauty, whose eyes could pierce the strongest of stone, I sense her smirk. Oh my beautiful Kate.

Touch my milk like skin, feel the ocean, her hands work their way over my torso, I close my eyes again as I feel the fabric of the bed sheets under me. Her touch feels like a million different reliefs, at her simple touch, I want to climax, her soft fingers run up and down my still clothed torso, I can sense her frustration when she fiddles with the buttons of my blouse. Finally I am freed from my fabric prison, I see her throw it to the ground, my eyes half open half closed, completely in a haze. The rest of my clothes shortly follow, my pants and bra, all which is left is the lace barrier which keeps my lovely Kate away from my centre. I feel soft kisses kiss down my chest, my nipples are hard, my eyes remain closed, I can feel my centre becoming hotter and hotter, wetter and wetter. I buck my hips to her. Her lips close around my nipple, I arch my back rewarding her with a moan, my fingers tangle in her hair, it felt so…good. I bite my bottom lip as I feel so many emotions running through my head. Her tongue plays with my nipple, my mind shakes and quivers. Moans escape me, I feel more than just sexual desire, I feel love, strong love. My eyes remain closed, but I feel every essence of Kate Murphy.

Rip off this lace that keeps me imprisoned, I cannot take the longing anymore, I need to feel her touch on me, I bite my lip bucking my hips to her begging her to remove my lace barrier that keeps us apart, please- I need to feel her. My wetness is seeping through the lace. I am more than ready for her to take my body; I am in need of this release. My breath becomes ragged, moans turn into loud groans, and she's touching the soft stop between my legs. My erect clit, it feels so good. I feel soft kisses on my abdomen as the red lace is being removed. Slowly.

Lick my deepest, hear the choir starry! My moans becoming louder with every stroke of her tongue, her magical, wonderful tongue, a gift from the gods, my fingers are tangled in her hair, my hips bucking madly to her magical mouth, I see my head becoming filled with colours, my eyes still closed, my moans sounding like a thousand choirs in a church. I feel her tongue increase in speed as she enters in two fingers, I was completely immobilized, her touch kept me still, I could see the colours becoming brighter, it was coming, it was going to happen, she felt me clench, I feel her smile against me as she continues to work with her tongue going faster, and faster and faster until, the colours explode, I feel myself climax, my whole body is on fire as my climax tares through me.

Old love lies deep she said, my love, my dear love, her amazing way of showing me she cares, she loves me. The way she makes my body shake. I feel her fingers leave my core, her tongue disappears. I open my eyes and look around, she is nowhere all she was, my thoughts, my feelings, a nymphomaniac fantasia.


End file.
